1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, which is in the field of household utensils, pertains to a vegetable or fruit peeler that can be used more specifically for peeling asparagus, though not exclusively for said purpose.
2. The Prior Art
Currently-used peelers are generally composed of a handle, a cutting blade and one or two bars parallel to the blade, that can be called support or guide bars, because they are intended to press against the vegetable or fruit in order to guide the utensil appropriately, while limiting the thickness of the peels.
The most conventional model of a vegetable or fruit peeler is in the form of a sort of knife, having a handle unitary with a wide inwardly-curved blade made in one piece, divided into three parallel parts by two longitudinal slits, with the center part constituting a double-edged cutting blade, and the two side parts forming support bars.
The main problem with these utensils is that the peels often remain wedged in the slit(s) between the blade and the support bar(s). This problem is especially prevalent with irregularly-shaped or fibrous peels and is thus especially common in peeling asparagus. Peels wedged in the utensil must be removed using the hand not holding the utensil, which interferes with and slows down the peeling operation.